dan_the_manfandomcom-20200214-history
The Waiter
The Waiter, at first appearance, is a mere servant of the bar at the top of the King’s Castle. However, in secrecy, they planned a daring rescue that would shape Josie’s impression of the Resistance later on. Role The Waiter is a double agent for the Resistance, serving cocktails and fine wine as a servant of the King’s personal bar. They observed the hedonistic life styles of the rich and elite, all the meanwhile an innocent Baby Dragon was tortured in order to power the King’s Castle, and plotted to save the Baby Dragon as retribution against the apathetic higher class citizens of the King’s Castle. However, the plan would take time, and the Waiter knew they needed help. The Resistance was more than willing to provide aid, and Josie - one of the heroes who stopped a giant robot in the past (back in Stage Two) - happened to be attending the party... In the Web Series The Waiter appeared exclusively in Stage Five, and was on the verge of executing their rescue plan, until they noticed some of the kingdom’s greatest heroes were attending the party that very night. Stage Five The Waiter first made an appearance in this stage within a room up on the bar of the King’s Castle, beckoning Josie to follow them. She followed the Waiter down a ladder, which led them to a secret area in the sewers. There, the Waiter explained to Josie about how the King’s Castle was powered: a Baby Dragon was forced to power a steam engine by blasting it with fire, and was tortured by the King’s Guards in order to force its compliance. Upon learning this, Josie became disgusted with the cruelty inflicted on the Baby Dragon. Then Josie realized in horror there were several Ninja Rebels of the Resistance in the sewers as well. However, the Waiter assured Josie that the Ninja Rebels were their friends, and donned one of their signature masks to show their allegiance. They offered Josie another mask, but she ran off in fear; she claimed she was going to get Dan’s help. Later, Josie returned to the hidden group, and announced that Dan wouldn’t be of any help (since he was very drunk). Moments later, explosives set by the Ninja Rebels destroyed a wall leading to the engine room; they stormed the area to save the Baby Dragon and ambushed the King’s Guards. During the fighting and confusion, the Waiter and Josie began to free the Baby Dragon. Unfortunately for the Waiter, the Dark Master - who had observed the actions of the duo on the balcony before they departed - caught on to their plan. The Waiter was then stabbed by the Dark’s Master’s sword which caused the Waiter to plummet. Before the Dark Master could execute Josie, the Baby Dragon - having realized Josie was its friend - chomped down on the Dark Master, disarming him and throwing him away from Josie. She laid her hand on the Waiter’s chest, staying with them for their last moments of life, before the Waiter finally gave their last breath with Josie saddened. Later, the Ninja Rebels of the Resistance who survived the battle was seen carrying the Waiter’s corpse, outside of the King’s Castle, and beat their chest in proud admiration of Josie while she escaped with the Baby Dragon (and a very drunk Dan in tow). Category:Characters Category:Dan the Man web series